Luke Shadowdust
Luke Shadowdust was raised by Rose Shadowdust. He was born on Alderaan, where his father died of an assassination. He grew up as a spy, adventurer, and Jedi Warrior. He later joined Larcon Legion when his mother died of age. Early Years He was born on 29 BBY on Alderaan. Luke had a terrible childhood. His parents were murdered by Bounty Hunters, and he was raised by other Bounty Hunters. He fleed away from adoptive parents, and was found by Jedi Master Jokov Laren. When Luke was three, he began his training with Jokov. Luke was concentrated and focused. Jokov saw a potential in Luke. He also had a talent of undercover work. He became a Galactic Republic spy. He trained and got a Lightsaber. Assault on Geonosis Luke woke up from an hour rest when the alarm went off. He tumbled off his bed to the war room. His first mission has begun! Once he got there, he was surprised to see lots of smiles."we contacted general skywalker and he reported a broken signal of master jokov." luke was stunned." so my master is kidnapped?" he asked. "I wouldn't say kidnapped,but we are making dissisions to put you in the mission." Luke's eyes perked up."My first mission is a rescue mission?"asked luke,still stunned."WOO!I GOT HAPPY PANTS,"Luke yelled as he left the room.He was in the hanger getting his ship ready,and his protical droid R2-D1 was ready for action. once they left the hanger with Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi, they headed to geonosis. once they landed,after running into sepretist,they where in the deapths of a dry planet. "this is where Jokovs last signal was picked up. His transition stopped that moment." Mace said,looking through the apperances silently. Luke took out portable bunaculars."Is that what I think it is?"Luke said,walking forward.A geonosian was up front. Luke ignited his saber. the souds traveled through the gorge. All of a sudden, a whole army of Geonosians came."You seppies scum!"Luke said reflectifng the blaster fire. The other jedi did the same.Luke blocked accurately,hitting every one who shot him. But as more died,multiplied the others coming from caves.Mace Windu force pushed the front geonosians,while Obi wan Chopped off a chuck of rock that covered their home."that should by us time",joked obi wan.They saw jokov after a mile walk.He was in a cage with rope around his mouth.A voice came through the gorge."You should've stayed where you came from!"it said. then a bounty-like figure appeared. She ignited her double bladed sabers and attacked violently."You seem familiar",said the voice. She had a helmet on her head."I get that a lot,Then I get it sooner once I deafet you!" Replied Luke. Then two other jedi are trying to free Jokov. Luke attack back and force pushes her.She falls back. She retreats and then says"I was there!"Luke stopped. He thought about what he heard.Then it hits him. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!"He yelled,charging up the gorge. He never had been so angry."Luke ! contoll your anger!"Yelled Jokov.Luke stopped.He turned and saw the mess he made.He fell down to his knees and gave away to tears.Meanwhile,a gunship came to pick them up. In coruscant, Lukes whole training day was a fail out of sadness.Yoda noticed."Give up,a jedi must not.Look on the bright side,he does.Peace keepers,they are,hmmm?Let go your feelings,you must. Luke closed his eyes. he put his hands waist level and began to start floating.It was hard to forget,though he let go and did what had to be done.The end of the day,Luke was at the sunset,dreaming:that one day,he will have the life of happiess,instead of his old life on Alderaan. Taking back christphas Ever since Luke had his first mission, the council kept calling him to their important missions. Master jokov was proud how he trained him so well since day 1. Now he thinks he's ready to face the fierce sith: grievous. The time had come for Luke.once the council accepted it, Luke got ready for his mission. Just then Anakin appeared. " Your with me on this mission, don't hold me back."He said. Luke glared at him. He went to his ship and fixed a few bugs. Then he took off with Anakin, obi wan, and jokov. Luke went with Jokov to the sith interceptors. Anakin went with his master obi wan. Then they meet up with grievous. Luke and Jokov take out their sabers. " you will be the next to add to my collection!" Grievous threatens. Two guards came behind grievous. Luke charged at grievous. He ignitedhidms four sabers and attacked at the two jedi.Guards came from each side of Luke. It was grievous vs Jokov, and Luke vs guards. Luke jumped up so the guards ran into each other. Then he force pushed them to the wall. One came at Luke, but he grabbed his staff and flipped him over. While Jokov was battling grievous, he grabbed a staff and shocked Jokov.He was flat on the ground. His final words where" I will always be with you Luke." Then grievous stabbed jokov. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"Luke said bitterly. He force chocked the guard droids so hard it destroyed them. He force pushed them to grievous.grievous fell to the controlled panel.Then Luke dueled grievous.Luke escaped by an escape pod. On his way to coruscant Luke cried. He thought" what good is a hero when people will die before your eye?" Anakin and obi wan returned with the senator. Knighted Luke was sitting in his padawan Dorm when he got a call. It was from the council. When luke came up, he was informed for two things." We congrat you on your bravery yesterday" Mace says. " this might've been your great trial". Plot koon said." This division was far from easy considering your master isn't here, but you are know a Jedi knight." Obi wan said. Likes eyes perked up, considering he is in his early teens. " however", he continued, "do not rake this for grantees. We have a far more important task for you. We are not sure we can trust anakin with this task,so we want you to spy on the chanceler. Whereas, we are giving you to squads: lar on legion, and spy squadron." Luke heard A lot about Rhodes squads. " Do you accept?" Mace asked. " yes", Luke replies." Good, meeting dismissed."Mace finished. Once Luke came three feet away from the door, an akin called him aside " What did they tell you?"Asked Anakin." They only said I was knighted," I replied. Anakin felt suspicious that they talked longer than just a simple " your a knight now" Spy for the legion Luke came in the squad as a trooper. Right away, Luke was greeted by everyone. Three people wanted to fill in for jokov , but Luke disagreed.Then the leader came and welcomed me. Luke told him he was here because he was sent to help be a spy. That day he trained to be warrior to prepare to face the WAR EAGLE. It was hard because most of the squad used blastrlers, not sabers.Then next day came, and it was time for training in orto plutonia.Leeshack beats everyone . Then he called Luke to duel him because Luke hadn't dueled. So the first round was won by Leeshack. The second round was won by luke . most people where shocked because of his won. He battled everyone else with great victory. Except for Night Lion, Lan, and ,Lenn.Luke felt coffident that if he can do well in practice, he can do well in the battle.After that, Leeshack called Luke over. "I have special tips and tricks for you," he said after discussing them, Luke heard a BANG! The Secret War Luke went outside and stopped himself. He saw a tank blow though the door. The Gates were about to fall on Luke! Before that happens, Lan tackeled Luke before it smashed him." Defense positions!" Yelled Narukota. Luke took out two pistols and started shooting. A man with a prison jacket came knocking down guards. Luke jumped on a buildingthen leaped down. "Clear!" He yelled as he landed with pounding the ground. The reaction caused many to fall. " they past the doors!" Yelled Night. Some people went up the tower looking for Leeshack. " not happening!" Yelled Lan throwing a gas bomb. They all retreated. while Lan and the others where discussing it, luke looked back and ran to his ship. he flew to the War eagle base and sure enough, they were not there. This was his opportunity. he took out his spy scanner and scanned. Of course, there were guards all over the building. He examined the building."Hmmm.not in the building huh? Luke looked at the windows. No guards. He started climbing the walls with his stacked gloves. he got about five yards up,and his arms were hurting. he climbed to the nearest window. a guard was inside the room,turned from the window. Luke climbed away,but left a crack in the window. The guard turned around and saw nothing."that was close",he said. three minutes later, luke made it to the top. he went in his bag and pulled out a proximinty mine. the sound of its beeping got the guards attention. coming upstairs,the guards took out electro-staffs. "better go!"yelled luke,jumping to another building. the guards couldn't jump that far. the activity in the other building caught the attention to the building luke leaped on. Other rank of guards came surrounding luke.They started closing in, leaving luke only one choice. Luke forced pushed all the guards around him. then he leaped of the building. they Guards took off leaving the building,following luke. Luked threw a grenade witch blocked their view. this gave luke the advantage to leave. but some came after luke. he took out his blasters and started shooting. A minute later, the mine blew up and exploded just as Luke flew away. Larcon Legion war The day had come for the final war. chaotic battles cause explosians and deaths in this epic battle. Luke wasn't sure if he would be ok in this battle,he had suffered enough deaths,and he was not prepared for another one yet. He wasn't sure if HE was ready. he went to his crystal dorm to practice some more. They time came. luke flew to Ryloth and saw his fellow squad mates about to battle. Luke was elected to be a demolitionist and a medic. He got his bactapack full with weapons and medic healer kit. He fished in his bag for his plasma blaster and his lightsaber. "Are you ready?!"yelled leeshack. everyone responded with a "YES SIR!"Then the whole squad charged at the enemy. Grenades where flying everywhere. Luke took out his blaster and started shooting at the targets he saw. Unfortunatley, Luke had bad aim due to dodging fire and grenades. Luke took out his saber and started force pushing people out the way. Lots of memebers of the team Died from some of the grenade fire. A grenade hit someone with a mighty fall. Luke dragged him to cover,taking out his med pack.He had bruses on his leg and broke his arm.Luke took out casting and wrapped it around the victim. Then luke used force heal and the victim headed to Night's post. Luke headed to the front liners position. Luke got tired of this,so he took a big risk. He ran through enemy lines. All the turrents and WAR EAGLE elite positioners aimed directly at Luke. He blocked all of the blaster fire until it was too much. he jumped to the turrent and stabbed it in the weak spot. It exploded which led to massive explosion jumping one turrent to another. Then it became one big explosion that blew up all the WAR EAGLE'S post.It exploded with Luke in it,blowing him all the way to leeshacks post. The rest of the WAR EAGLES retreaded.Luke layed on the ground unconscious. He woke up in the legion base medic center. Night,Lan,Lenn,Leeshack,Stardust,and Narukota where around Luke as he awoke. "Did we win?"asked Luke softly."HECK YEAH!You ALMOST BLEW THE MISSION AND BLEW YOURSELF!" Night yelled."Night,this isn't the time",Leeshack said. Luke tried to stand up,but fell back down.He looked at his right foot and saw that it was broken."The medic said that you will be using this speeder for a week instead of walking",Naru said."Perfect...."Luke replied in a sarcastic voice.The medic casted Lukes leg and arried him to his speeder.He took off with the others. Finding Ziro Luke went with his other squad:spy squadron.They had a meeting about the escape of Ziro the hutt. Many where stunned on how you can loose Ziro." we have to find him. Luke,you jump through coruscant vehecles to catch him. Either that,or Place a tracking device on him. Luke got to his starfighter and flew to coruscant.He flew around until he saw Ziro. He first aimed at Ziro with his one-and-only starfighter stun-shooter. Ziro kept dodgeing on his hover mod with Cad bane!Luke set his starfighter to auto-drive,and he jumped out. He grabbed a hover ship,but almost slipped. he flipped to the hover craft. He was about a mile away from Ziro and Bane.He saw a near by hover ship and jumped on that. This time,he jumped right on the top. He kept jumping on hover ships to get closer. When Luke was approaching Ziro, Bane sent probes at luke. They were about to blast him! Luke dodged the probe blasters,causing it to blast themselves.Luke jumped on their hover-mod. Cad took out two blasters and stot Luke,Only to see that he was behind him. Cad Punched luke off the ship and was going down. Almost about to hit ground,he used his gravity-gun to float him to the bottom of their ship. He got heat resistance gloves which made Luke rip out their engines.They started crashing down,Luke jumped safely to a Ship.Cad bane was knocked out. Ziro slithered away,until he found himself surrounded by Spy members. Ziro flapped his tail,making the spies fall. He was about to get away,untill Luke stunned him. He fell flat on the ground."I didn't think you could stun huts",Luke joked. protection " get those boulders out here!" Captain Rex yelled. One by one, 501st legion troops came launching boulder launchers. It landed with a " thud." The clones battled with cody's legion, thinking they where umbarians. The battle raged on until Rex noticed they were actually clones. Luke sent a dropship to get the clones to safety, after the death of pong krell. Meanwhile, Master Yoda was meditating, and saw a bad future for luke." Hate he has, hmm? Deep pain..." Luke came in his dorm. He rested until he heard a knock on his door. He tumbled up and opened the door. No one was there. He turned around and saw a blue come to life.she threw a knock out gas at Luke as he tumbled to the growing. Night night, dusty!" She said dragging him to the window. Luke woke up in a cell. " if there was a penny for every time I hit my head, I would've been a senate," Luke said exxagiratley. He looked around the cell. Then he saw a girl his age(15) with black hair and shiny blue eyes. " know that feeling, Blondie!" She said. " Blondie?" Luke thought in his head. " hi. I'm Ashley runnecamp," the girl said. Luke smiled at her, and she smiled back. I...I...I'm Luke shadowdust", Luke replied. Just then, the bounty came in the room." Hello, son!" She said sarcastically." Once I get my hands on you...", Luke said angerly. " you where never my mother.." Luke said." Actually, Luke, I'm not sure its a good idea to threaten her." Ashley said. Luke force pushed the cell door. The bounty leaped out the way and got her rifle. " there's a way out over there!" Ashley yelled. Luke grabbed Ashley and jumped out the window onto a speeder bike. The bounty jumped on hers, chasing after them. The only thing to cling onto was dust. Luke looked at the environment." Tatooine.." Luke muttered , turning from corner to corner. The bounty started shooting. One of the bolts hit the speeder. They both jumped off. Luke spotted a ship." Get to that ship!", Luke yelled, dueling the bounty. She swung intensely until Luke fell.she almost stabbed him, but Ashley shot her sabers. Luke leaped on the ship, flying away. redemption Luke landed in coruscant. " thanks for helping me, lukey!" Ashley said, kissing Luke on the cheek. Then she walked away. He almost fell from blushing, then got to his sences. He remembered Jedi weren't supposed to love, but he couldn't help it. To be continued... regret Luke dueled the bounty intensely. "I, remone , will have you back! "She yelled. Ashley was there fixing the engines." I'm working as fast as I can!" She yelled.Luke started to swing his saber trying to block as best as he could. " you will regret facing me!", she yelled. She force pushed Luke to a wall, dropped him, and through him up to the ceiling again." What did I tell you?" remone asked. She pushed luke the ship leaving a dent. Just then, a battalion of clones dropped down, surrounding remone . she put her hands in the air. " thanks fives", luke said. Crash on carlac "We have to go in!" Yelled Lan. The sepretist have found some larcon legion members. Danz, locate the legion's closest planet!" Jacob yelled. "No can do sir!" Danz yelled as he clicked buttons constantly.seppretist fighters came shooting at their engines. "We're gonna crash!" Luke yelled. They headed toward theThey planet carlac. The mandolorian warriors turn to see it. Luke slowly came out. The death watch soldiers aimed at them."WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE Here!? One of them said. Luke was still dazed of the memory of Ashley. Tell ME!!! He repeated. Luke came to his sences again. We crashed, but we come in peace", Danz yelled." Not good enough!" He said, aiming even more.They all took out lightsabers. "They are the republicans. Get them!" They blocked Then pre visla came." Were history.. " jacob said. Not yet! Luke yelled, leaping at Visla. He dodged , leaving Luke swinging his lightsaber at the ground. The other soldiers and night owls attacked. Visla took out his dark saber and aimed at Luke." I want your head!" He yelled. He swung at Luke, but he dodged and jumped.he blocked the attacks and flipped out the way. Visla took on his jetpack and started shooting. He barrel rolled to dodge the bolts."this boy is too cowardly to fight!" He yelled. They all laughed. This made Luke VERY mad. He charged at Visla, swinging his saber. It almost cut him that he got a scar. The mandalorians surrounded them. Suddenly, a gunship came shooting the soldiers. The pilot was Ashley! They width drew the battle. Wow, am I happy to see you! " Luke said smiling. "Even more for for you!" She responded, giggling. The two republicans started to lean in." Um... Luke? Do you staring problems?" Lan asked." Oh..uh..was just seeing if there was something in her eyes!" Luke responded, smiling at Ashley. Execute order 66 Luke came out of his dorm and almost got shot. He looked but to see it was clones! " your shooting at your own leader! STOP!" He yelled. "Im not a sith!" He yelled again. they ignored him. He force pushed them to the wall. He ran to Ashley's dorm. Ashley took her blaster and followed Luke.they ran into more clones. They aimed for Luke's weakness: Ashley. But Luke didn't let that happen. He blocked every bolt he saw. He was about to save younglings, but it was too late. They were gonna evacuate, until Anakin leaped in front of him.he force chocked Luke like a bug, until Ashley kicked anakin down. They evacuated. Ashley looked at the temple." Our home!" She yelled, hugging Luke and crying. I'm sorry ashley , we will find the meaning to this.""your my only hope", she said going back to the end of the ship. Luke thought of those words. This means Luke is her protection. Was that really anakin? Luke thought. He flew to Orto plutonia- where the larcon legion base was. He went to the gate where guard clones were securing the base. " permission?" They asked. " its me commander Luke!" He explained. Ahh, and whos the hotty?" Asked the clone." Just let us pass" Luke said rolling his eyes. " you are a lucky boy," the clone said. " At least some of the clones are republicans", Ashley said, holding lukes hand. rise of the empire Fun Facts *Luke is the youngest in Larcon Legion, in-game! *Luke gained a score on the leaderboards of rank 42 for Lightsaber Dueling! (Former) *The events in the Larcon legion paragraph are based on true events! *Finding ziro was inspired by the CWA mini game:crisis Ziro Category:Larcon Legion